BODY
by xXshadow-sakuraXx
Summary: Mikan Sakura, age 16, is in love! But what's this? Her friends don't agree! "Hey! His bag could be stuffed with mounds of perverted stuff, for all you know. I think that it's better for Mikan-chan to stay away from men." -AUish- RXR! Enjoy! X3


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or any other manga for that matter. But maybe in the future, I would. (Whoa!) Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana.

**Author's Notes:**Konnichiwa minna-san! How have you all been? I'm sorry if you haven't heard from me for a long time. I know I said in my profile that I wouldn't start a new series until I finish the other one first but… I changed my mind. Plus, I'm having troubles finding my files for the other fanfic story. (It might take a long time for me to upload the next chapter for _Kuroneko's white cat._ I'm still searching the back-up files. Sorry about that.) So, here! Read this in the meanwhile. Enjoy! I hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hello there everyone! My name is Sakura Mikan. I'm 16 years old. I'm a high school freshman at the prestigious school, Gakuen Alice. It's a school for talented kids. And I'm proud to say I am one. But honestly, the entrance exam was so hard. I had to study for months, non-stop. And on top of that I ranked only 248 out of the 300 students who passed. Okay, I admit it. It's not that good of a ranking but I passed nonetheless. Oh, and I belong to class 3-A. Okay enough about that. I have something important to tell. Recently, I've started liking someone. It started at the time when he was transferred to the seat beside me. His name is…

"Sakura." I heard a voice say.

"Huh?" I turned my head to find out who called, not to mention interrupted me. But I was greeted by a flying notebook. Thank goodness my reflexes kicked in. I caught the flying school supply just before it hit me square in the face. "Hey! Who's the wise guy who threw the notebook? Somebody could've gotten hurt," I said out loud.

"The teacher told me to give it to you," the lad replied.

I looked at the person. When I saw who the person was, my breath got hitched. I literally froze. _Doki. Doki._ Then, I got back to my senses when I saw that the boy started to walk away. "I umm, thank you," I managed to voice out. _More like croaked out._

"Hn," the guy mumbled as a reply. He didn't even turn around.

When he was out of earshot or more specifically, out of the room, I sighed in exasperation. "Oh man, that was embarrassing! I made a complete fool out of myself! And in front of _him,_ too!" I said.

Then, I saw three girls approach me. It was Imai Hotaru, Ogasawara Nonoko, and Umenomiya Anna. They're my best friends but Hotaru is still number one. Oh, they're freshmen too but they belong to class 3-B.

"His voice is so deep, it's kinda scary," Nonoko said meekly.

"Hmm, that was Hyuuga Natsume. This is the first time I've seen and heard him up close," Hotaru said in her usual monotonous voice.

"Hmm, yeah that was my first time seeing and hearing him as well. His voice really did sound deep. It kinda makes him seem mysterious," Anna mentioned.

"But don't you think he's cute?" I asked. "I think I sorta like him," I continued, not minding the surprised expressions that were etched on my friends' faces. Okay, well except for Hotaru. I think I saw a somewhat amused expression on hers.

"But he's a loner, Mikan-chan," Nonoko said to me. I kinda get the feeling that she doesn't like the idea of me and him going out.

"Seriously, why him?" Anna asked me curiously.

"Why, you say? Umm, well…" I mumbled. I turned to Hotaru's direction to find support from her but she was gone. I looked around for a few moments and I was finally able to spot her. She was talking to some random student, holding a long piece of paper. She was probably telling that student to pay his debts. I sighed inwardly. Hotaru will always be Hotaru. After finally gathering my thoughts, I turned to Anna and continued dreamily.

"Eto… If you look at him carefully, you'll see his beautiful crimson eyes that are covered by his long bangs. I only saw them once though. Oh, and I also like his raven locks that he keeps messy yet seem always in place. He also has a cool watch and he dresses so well. And I love the way his messenger-style bag bounces off his hip…"

"Hey, wait a minute! Ne, Mikan-chan, what's so great about his school bag bouncing off his hip?" Nonoko interrupted me.

"But it's true…" I mumbled.

"Oh, is it because you think his bag would be full because he always studies?" Anna said, maybe trying to help.

"Hey! It could be stuffed with mounds of perverted stuff, for all you know. I think that it's better for Mikan-chan to stay away from men." Nonoko said as she huffed.

"Hey! Aren't you living with your boyfriend? If I'm not mistaken, his name is Yuu Tobita, right?" Anna defended me while Nonoko blushed.

"But anyways, is he that suspicious? Besides, we're in a co-ed school so please stop," I said.

"Co-ed is good," Anna added happily.

RIIIIIING!

"Oops, it's time for class. We're gonna go back to our class now or else Jinno-sensei's gonna get mad at us." Anna said while dragging Nonoko.

"Bye," I mumbled. Everyone went to their respective seats and wait for the teacher to arrive.

As Jin-Jin started to discuss a new lesson, I turned to my left and found myself staring at _him_ again. And then, I started to get lost in my thoughts.

_Am I really that strange?_

_Among the busy, passionate, and crazy youth, Hyuuga-kun stays aloof from the world and remains composed._

_He isn't very sociable, but then again, that's a good thing. Or should I say he's a diamond in the rough! Or so I think, but am I wrong?_

--------------------------------------------

It was already after classes. I was walking in the corridors, just wandering around.

"Mikan-chan!" I heard a familiar voice say behind me.

"I can't help you with Anna today, Koko. She went home early," I told the person who called me as I stopped walking and turned to face him. And there he was blushing and stuttering. He's Yome Kokoro, a close friend of mine who is interested in Anna.

"Th-that's not why I called you!" he said, face as red as a tomato. I nearly laughed out loud but I restrained myself. I let myself have a grin instead.

"Okay, then. What did you call me for?" I asked.

"Come with me," he said as he dragged me along with him. He stopped in front of a room. It was the study hall.

"Oh, no! No-no-no-no!" I said repeatedly as I tried to get away from him.

"Don't worry we're almost done. Besides there's someone helping out too," Koko said as he pushed me inside the room.

Inside the study hall…

"Sorry again for making you do this Natsume. But I've managed to trap someone else into helping too, so…" Koko told Hyuuga-kun. _What? He called Hyuuga-kun by his first name! I didn't know they were friends!_

"Hn. Whatever," Hyuuga-kun replied.

"I'll come back with the key when you're done. Thanks! Bye!" Koko said before he went out and locked the door.

"Koko, wait!" I protested but it was futile. He was already out of the room and the door was already shut.

_Holy Shit!_

I glanced at Hyuuga-kun. _Doki. Doki. _He was arranging some files, which I am now also obliged to do as well. Other than that, his hair was styled a bit differently at the moment. His long bangs were raked to the side. I can see his face very clearly. _He is so handsome!_ I felt my cheeks burn. _Why am I so nervous?_

"Uh... What should I do?" I finally asked.

"He said to staple these," Hyuuga-kun replied. I then slowly made my way to the seat facing him. Then duh, I did the most obvious thing to do, I started to staple some files.

"…" There was silence.

I wanted to talk to him but there was a hard-to-make-conversations kind of atmosphere. So I just observed him again – his eyes, hair, watch, bag… Then…

"EH?!" I shouted suddenly.

"What?" he asked, though his face wasn't showing any emotion, I got the feeling he was irritated because I was being too loud. But I didn't really notice because I was momentarily in my own world.

I pointed at his bag with a quivering hand and said, "That… sticking out of your bag…"

"…"

"WHAT MANGA IS THAT?!" I screamed.

"…"

Then, I began blabbering. "I love that mangaka's work!" _I'm so happy_. "Everyone always recommends the one-shots and stuff, but I really like it when they're collected in one volume!" I said, sparkling. I continued, "And I can never find them compiled in one volume and now that it's out of print…"

Then, I gasped. _Uh-oh. I made a complete fool out of myself in front of him… again. Oh no! Danger! Retreat!_

"I, uhh... What am I saying? I don't care about such things. Hahaha" I frantically tried to think of an excuse. "Anyway, let's get back to stapling these," I said, still in panic mode. But because of all the panicking, I accidentally slapped the files we were assigned to organize, and thus sending them to scatter on the floor.

_Damn! Why do I have to be such a klutz! Now I'm definitely top of Hyuuga-kun's shit-list._

"Heh," there was a small chuckle.

I looked at Hyuuga-kun.

"Hahahaha," he was laughing. _I can't believe it, he's laughing!_

The next thing I new we were done with the files. We spent about an hour inside that study hall. A few minutes after we were done, there was a click and a grinning Koko peeked inside.

"You guys done yet?" he asked.

"Hn," Hyuuga-kun mumbled.

"Okie dokie then. Here, lock up the study hall Mikan-chan!" Koko said to me as he threw me the keys. "Natsume, let's go!" he told Natsume. I watched them leave.

The unexpected events that happened earlier were still replaying again and again in my mind.

_Oh my god! He laughed! And because of me!_

Perfect…

Just as I thought… HYUUGA NATSUME IS PERFECT!

* * *

**A/n:** So, how'd you like it? Was it good? Just like the others, please rate this from 1 to 10, with 10 as the highest.

**P.S.** If ever you felt that there was a lot of OOCness, I'm sorry. This is a kind of an AUish fic. They have no alice and they go home from school everyday.

RxRxR! Read, Rate and Review! Please and thank you! XD


End file.
